Welcoming the Dark
by Magick Flame
Summary: How a decision can change one's life, along with the fate of the world... Chapter 4 up
1. Going back home

Disclaimer:

Hermione, her friends, Hogwarts and most of the other places in this fanfiction belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them to put them into one of my own little twisted plots.

I do not receive any money from it and do not wish to. It is my pleasure to write and your reviews, both critics and praises, will be my rewards.

And now, on with the story…

***

Welcoming the Dark.

***

Chapter 1: Going back home.

***

The cork jumped high in the air and bubbly champagne escaped its prison, dripping on the hands holding the cold bottle. The woman didn't really mind, her eyes fixed on the calendar, hanging on the wall in front of her. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes and did nothing to stop them from rolling down her cheeks. She had learnt that fighting her tears would only earn her a splitting headache without ever winning the battle.

A soft hoot broke the silence and the woman turned to see the owl, still on her desk. With an obvious impatience, the bird taped the open letter lying next to it with its claws. With a small laugh, the woman walked to the owl, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder and retrieving a pen from the backpocket of her jeans.

"Dumbledore told you to wait for my reply, uh?"

Again the barn owl hooted. The woman smiled at that answer and took the piece of parchment. The message was short. It didn't really need to be any longer.

'It's time to come back. Don't forget you lesson and your robes. Love, Albus.'

Short and to the point. For a moment, the brown-haired woman let her fingers linger on the crest of Hogwarts. Her things were packed and most of her money was already in Gringotts. She could feel the little golden key in one of her pockets. All she had left to do was to phone a friend and let him take care of her flat. She wrote down some word just under Albus's ones.

'See you when the Hogwarts Express arrives on September the first.'

She gave the parchment back to the owl, which took off immediately. Brown eyes followed the bird's flight until it was nothing more than a black dot in the blue sky of Miami.

And, even on the anniversary of her parents' death, Hermione Granger found herself smiling.

She was going back home.

***

A/N

I know it's a short chapter. But the next is longer, believe me.

Waiting for your reviews (please)

Magick Flame


	2. Encounters in Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Encounters in Diagon Alley

***

In front of the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione Granger was fidgeting, not exactly knowing why she couldn't get herself to push the door. In fact, the woman knew exactly why. Pushing the door would mean that she was indeed going back to the wizarding world. Going back meant facing Voldemort again, with all it meant to her. It also meant getting to see her friends again. Friends who believed her dead for a bit more than a year now.

On the floor, Crookshanks was looking at his mistress with an obvious amusement while Silver, perched on the sign of the pub, seemed to get impatient. Hermione looked from her cat to her raven.

"If you think it's easy!" Hermione muttered.

The black raven took off and landed softly on her mistress's shoulder, her silver claws squeezing comfortingly Hermione through the silk of her top while the ginger cat nudge the young woman's booted leg, trying to push her forward. This made Hermione wonder about something totally different. She was wearing a grey, short-sleeved and silky top with a black leather mini-skirt and black, knee-length, 3-inch-heel boots. She had dressed up totally out of habit this morning and she realized now that it probably wasn't the best suit to wear to walk among wizards, except when you wanted to attract attention. Crookshanks emitted the long purr Hermione associated with laugh. The witch looked down to meet her cat's knowing eyes. She could feel both Silver and Crookshanks' amusements. And she realized that if she was worrying about wizard fashion, she was ready to go back.

"Has Albus secretly trained the both of you to read the minds of people?"

The orange cat just gave his mistress the cat equivalent of a smile and the raven swept down to settle next to her fellow pet in his basket, acting as if she didn't even heard the sarcastic question. Hermione smiled at them and resolutely walked to the door.

As she pushed the door open, the whole room went quiet. The only sound disturbing the eerie silence was her high heels clicking on the floor. Under all the astonished stares of the witches and wizards gathered here, Hermione felt herself switched to 'bitchy-mode'. And, sadly enough for him, Tom, the bartender who was now hurrying to this apparently out-of-place client, would be the first to suffer from it.

"Ah… May I help y-"

Hermione's icy stare made Tom stop dead in his tracks.

"Cut the crap. I know where I'm going. Just mind your own business."

With that, Hermione resumed walking toward the back of the bar, leaving behind her a gaping Tom. She opened the back door and stepped in the small, walled courtyard. The witch began to count bricks on the wall in front of her, but stopped when she heard the door opening again.

"Now what?" Hermione asked, turning round.

She nearly laughed at the sight: Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were there, wands out and directed straight at her. Clearly, none of them had recognized her.

"Who are you?" asked Lupin in an almost too casual manner. 

Hermione ran appreciative eyes over the 2 men's bodies. They hadn't changed a bit. True, it was only one years for them since her death. It had been longer for her. Remus wasn't quite her type. As for Severus… Well, school girls were allowed crush on their Professors and older women were allowed to love the tall, dark and brooding type.

"I think my companion asked you a question."

Hermione shivered slightly as her ex-Professor made use of his silky voice. Damn him for that. In the basket, Crookshanks and Raven were listening intently but Hermione ordered them to stay put for the time being.

"And I don't recall England becoming a dictatorship."

With those words, Hermione turned her back to her ex-Professors and rapped her knuckles on a brick of the wall. The wall shivered under her magical touch and began to move out of her way, creating an archway leading to Diagon Alley. Hermione smiled as she heard small gasps behind her. Well, if she would have used her wand if she had it. But that was the one of the main reasons Hermione was here. She turned to face again the 2 men when she felt more than saw Silver taking off from the basket, Crookshanks hot on her trails.

"What the hell?!"

Hermione saw her cat pounce on the chest of a tall, white haired and bearded wizard, with sparkling blue eyes showing behind half-moon glasses, standing in the archway Hermione had just opened. Silver chose to settle on his shoulder.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Funny how 2 voices could become one, when surprised. For her part, Hermione put her hands on her hips and began tapping a foot on the floor while Albus Dumbledore was stroking Silver and Crookshanks.

"I thought I told you to wait for me at Hogwarts."

"I thought I told you to put on robes."

Hermione threw her hands in the air and, with a laugh, launched herself in the waiting arms of the greatest wizard alive.

"It's good to see you, Hermione."

"It's good to be back, Albus."

Only then did Hermione remember that they had spectators. And only then did she realize that they had just blown her secret.

"Hermione?" Remus's voice was a mere whisper and sounded uncertain.

Severus Snape had put his mask on: no emotion was showing and Hermione was quite grateful for that. Albus took a step toward them while looking at the younger witch.

"You go and get what you need, Hermione. And do buy some robes for school."

"OK, but there's no way I'm going to put them on."

Hermione went through the archway and looked as the wall went back in place, hiding the 3 men from her eyes. With a slight sigh, Hermione began walking down Diagon Alley. The street was more that busy on this 31st of August, students making a quick last stop to buy supply or pranks. Hermione made her way straight for Gringotts. Apparently, she was awaited.

"Professor Dumbledore warned us of your arrival, Miss Granger. We have already made arrangements to transfer your money from your various banks accounts around the world to your vault here. What we need to know is, do you want to close all those bank accounts?"

"No, leave enough money on each of them to keep them running. Thanks."

Hermione then presented the goblin with her little golden key and he led her to her vault. She filled a pouch with gold Galleons. Back in Diagon Alley, the witch made her way to Ollivanders. And again, her ex-Headmaster had come before her.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I took the liberty to increase the length of your wand. Fourteen inches, now. And, my, by the look of you, it was a very good thing to do."

Hermione had to agree that she had grown far taller than she was when she first came here.

"Willow and unicorn hair, supple," commented Ollivander as Hermione took hold of her wand.

Like that day, seven years ago, Hermione felt a warmth coursing through her fingers and the length of her arm. She flicked it a bit and blue and white sparks erupted from the tip of hr wand. Ollivander nodded and went to pack Hermione's wand when the witch held up her empty hand in the air.

"I need a second wand. One I can use with both hands. And one Dumbledore won't know about."

Ollivander plunged his silver eyes into Hermione's deep brown ones. The witch didn't even flinch under his stare. Without a word, the old wizard went to take another wand.

"Mahogany and unicorn hair, springy. Fourteen inches."

Hermione waved the wand but Ollivander snatched it back in mid-move.

"No. Beechwood and phoenix feather, pliable, thirteen inches. Give it a try."

Hermione did take the wand but didn't bother to wave it. No warm feeling.

"Well…" And the witch's eyes shot up as she caught a feeling in the older man. Ollivander caught Hermione's eyes once again and once again, Hermione did nothing to avoid the pale stare. Then, the wizard went in the back of his shop to take out another wand and came back with a black box.

"Ebony and dragon heartstring, rigid, fourteen inches," he announced as he unwrapped the wand and presented it to his client.

But Hermione kept her eyes on the wizard. He was presenting her with the exact opposite to her first wand. This meant that he knew what she intended to do with them. Silently, Hermione took hold of her new wand. And there was the warm feeling. As Hermione waved it, black and red sparks flew in the air. Without a word, Ollivander took back both wands and wrapped them. He looked gloomy. The wizard presented Hermione with her wands but when she went to take them, he didn't release them right away.

"Two totally opposite wands. You're playing a very dangerous game, Miss Granger."

"It ain't a game." Hermione replied darkly.

Ollivander surrendered the wands and Hermione put then in her basket before nodding farewell to the old wizard.

On her way back, Hermione made a quick stop at Flourish and Blotts to look at some books. She thought about buying robes for school as Dumbledore had told her to but decided against it once again. She wouldn't really need it and she could always transfigure some of her clothes into robes if Albus decided to throw a Ball. Finally, she walked down Knockturn Alley. If she had been stared at in Diagon Alley, here she would have been dead in less than 2 seconds if those glares could kill. Again, Hermione put on her 'bitchy attitude', standing straighter, chin held high, heels clicking firmly on the floor, contemptuous eyes looking at everyone and everything as if they weren't even worthy of that honor. She made it straight for the Black Dragon, a popular tavern among those one could find in Knockturn Alley. There, if some clients glared at her, the bartender nodded respectfully and prepared a shot of vodka that he brought to her table himself.

"Welcome back, Dark Lady."

"Are the others ready?" Hermione kept her voice down so only the bartender could hear her.

The old man nodded slightly and Hermione gulped her drink in one swift motion. She threw a Galleon on the table and stood up.

"Wait for my word."

With those muttered words, Hermione went out. Back in Knockturn Alley, she began walking back to Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron, stopping now and then to look at some items displayed by the shops. She was nearly back to the 'light side' of this place when loud cracks told her of people apparating next to her. From the corner of her eyes, could see black robes and silver masks. Her reflexes kicked in before any of the Death Eaters could move: her left hand shot up and grabbed the throat of the nearest of her foes and she moved so that his body was shielding her from his buddies. Crookshanks leapt from his basket and sank his sharp teeth into the prisoner's hand holding his wand while Silver kept the others busy enough so none of them had a chance to threaten her mistress before she finished her move. Casually, Hermione unsheathed her dagger from her waistband and placed it against the silver mask.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were."

Crookshanks and Silver settled on each side of their mistress, too far to be caught in an exchange of spells but near enough to help if needed. As the teammates of her captive Death Eaters were trying to close in on her, Hermione let her blade slide from the mask to the throat of her prisoner.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The Death Eaters stopped in their tracks and Hermione smirked at them.

"I have a message for your master. Tell him that I've been given the charge of Hogwarts's protection. Tell him that I'm to train the new generation of Aurors. Tell him that I remember what he has done to me. Tell him that I will see that he suffers the most excruciating death. And tell him that I will duel with him, whenever he wants, no rules."

"And who is sending this message?"

Hermione's smirk grew wider.

"The Dark Lady of the Sith."

Profiting of the confusion brought by her last words, Hermione shoved her prisoner away from her and onto his comrades. Silver and Crookshanks were back in the basket before she finished her move and Hermione disapparated with them.

***

A/N

Here comes the second chapter. Hope you'll like it.

I'm still wondering who should go out with whom. Knowing that Severus and Hermione will end up together, maybe you, readers, have views about that question… Tell me in your reviews.

And special thought to Tisha24, my first reviewer.


	3. Welcome back, Hermione

Chapter 3: Welcome back, Hermione

Hermione stopped her motorbike right in front of the gates leading to Hogwarts. Silver swooped down from the skies to settle on her mistress's shoulder while Crookshanks jumped from his basket down onto the floor and up again on Hermione's lap. The witch smiled slightly and petted both her friends. The moon was glowing softly over the lake, silver light bathing the Hogwarts castle. Beyond the lake, Hermione could make out the tree of the Forbidden Forest. A neighing made her look more carefully at the forest. A unicorn was standing there. When the creature sensed Hermione's eyes, it reared on its hind legs in a salute to the Protector. At the same moment, the Giant Squid broke the surface of the lake to welcome Hermione back as well. And four Thestrals came flying from behind the castle. With happiness in her heart, Hermione called forth her powers, the powers she had to keep hidden for the last five months. Silver took off and Crookshanks jumped off her lap before they both called upon the same powers that had been bestowed upon them. With a cry of pure joy, Hermione drove her bike to a neck-breaking speed toward the castle. The four Thestrals took place by her sides, as an honour guard. Silver and Crookshanks couldn't help but expressed their joys in the form of a shrill song and a very loud roar. Hermione smiled wickedly: those dining in the castle couldn't not to have heard that.

As if to assure the witch of that fact, a blinding light shot from the castle and wrapped her in warmth. When the light diminished enough for her to see, Hermione was wearing the now familiar armour of gold, silver, bronze and black leather that was the mark of the Hogwarts Protectors. She came to a sliding stop in front of the oak doors of Hogwarts. The Thestrals flew on toward the Forest, probably to tell everyone and everything there of her return. Quietly, Hermione exchanged her riding helmet for the one matching her armour. She took a quick look at herself. Totally encased in metals and leather, and with only her eyes, mouth and the tip of her nose showing, no one would recognise her. The sound of wings rushing air around made her turned. On the last step leading to the Entrance Doors were standing a black phoenix with silver claws and a ginger panther with leathery wings, both of them wearing a set of armours matching hers and a pair of eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Nice to see that the both of you are enjoying the situation."

Silver and Crookshanks just gave their mistress their equivalent for a smile and Hermione rolled her eyes at that. She quickly walked up the few steps. Silver took off to take her usual place on her mistress's shoulder while Crookshanks wrapped his long orange tail around Hermione waist. The doors opened by themselves as Hermione came near them. The armours sprang to salute as Hermione entered the castle and the young witch returned it quickly before marching on toward the doors of the Great Hall. Once again, the doors opened by themselves, this time letting a flow of sounds out.

Silently, Hermione stepped in the Great Hall and took the sight in. The dinner had already been served and the students were clearly enjoying themselves. At the High Table, the staff was also eating. Hermione frowned slightly as she spotted Cornelius Fudge there, at Dumbledore's right hand side. She knew that he was the 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor' since last year, but she had kind of hope he wouldn't be there to witness her arrival. Her place there was still empty, just between Professor Snape, who was eating at the far left hand side, and, quite to Hermione's surprise, Professor McGonagall. What was really new was the table just below the one the Professors were sitting at. There, Hermione could see Harry, Ron, Draco, many others from the DA, as well as several Aurors and several members of the Order of the Phoenix.

As Dumbledore always seemed to know everything that was gong on in this castle, he was on his feet by the time Hermione finished her little look around. The room grew silent, not exactly knowing what was going on.

"It seems that our new Professor has finally arrived."

The whole room turned toward the door and Hermione, who was nonchalantly leaning against the door. She let a smile play on her lips and nodded to her future students. Then, it was as if Hell had suddenly broken loose. All the students, including most of the first years, were on their feet, cheering and clapping. From what Hermione could see, the entire Guest table was up and shouting as well, and so was most of the staff table. Silver took off to settle on Crookshanks, who sat down next to the door, wrapped in an Invisibility Charm. Hermione smiled at them before making her way to the High Table. Dumbledore was smiling while Fudge was looking quite amazed. Putting his hands up, Dumbledore asked for silence and for the first time, he had to wait for a few seconds before being obeyed.

"Let us welcome our new Professor, who had accepted to fill in as our new Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts," and Dumbledore had to stop to let the renewed cheers died, " as well as helping with the training of the future Aurors', this time stopping for the cheers coming from the Guest Table, "and with the Duel Club."

This time the cheers were so loud that Dumbledore simply gave up trying to restore silence. Instead, he profited that no one could hear to lean toward Hermione.

"I told you that you would be more than welcome back, Hermione. I just hope you will be able to cope with the fact that you are now maybe even more famous than Harry." And Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the twinkle shining in her old Headmaster's eyes.

Slowly, the silence returned and Dumbledore looked at his students, apart from a few of the Muggle-born first years, everyone seemed to have recognised Hermione's armour. But Dumbledore probably thought that re-telling the tale would be a good idea, Hermione thought to herself as she's listening to his speech.

"Most of you know that, last year, a terrible battle took place in this very school between the Aurors and the Death Eaters. Numerous students fought alongside their Professors to defend the youngest. The battle seemed lost when our Protector came to help us out, reminding us of a very long-forgotten pact of protection existing between the Forest and this school. Our Protector also gave us full access to all the other armours of the Protectors, and these armours saved the lives of many of us. She agreed to come back today to teach of you how to defend yourselves. As you all know, Voldemort is still on the loose. But never again he will catch Hogwarts unprepared."

More cheers erupted into the Great Hall and Hermione couldn't help but join in. However, she cast a very slight look at the old man next to her, noting how he had forgotten to mention her name. Cornelius Fudge seemed to wait for the same thing. The way, Dumbledore was looking at her, it was clear he was waiting for her to do or say something. Hermione looked straight in his eyes.

_Remove your helmet._

Silently, Hermione addressed a short thanks to Salazar Slytherin for teaching her Legilimency as she did what she was asked. Dumbledore smiled at her before waving her to her seat. She frowned lightly at that she did it anyway. She saw Fudge started to protest from the corner of her eyes but Dumbledore beat him to speak.

"Of course, most of you still remember Hermione Granger."

'He couldn't possibly have announced that more bluntly.' Hermione thought as she heard the stunned silence fell over the Great Hall. But she kept on walking, her boots the only sound in the Hall. She went to her seat, bowed her head to both her ex-Professors and then sat down.

"Now, I believe it is time for everyone to go ahead and have some rest. Prefects, please, lead everyone to bed."

Slightly reluctantly, the student did as they were asked, and soon enough, only the High Table, the guests and the Head Girl and Boy were left in the Great Hall. With a certain joy and proud, Hermione discovered that two Gryffindors, Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey, were Head Girl and Boy this year. 

"Explanations, anyone?" Dumbledore said with a laugh in his voice.

"This could be a very good idea, Dumbledore." Fudge mumbled as he looked once more at Hermione. 'Stared' would be a more appropriate word.

"Let's put it simply," Dumbledore said with a smile, "our dear Hermione loves to play with time. And even if she does look like a fully-grown up woman, I can assure you that this is Hermione Granger."

"Prove it." Snape's voice sounded very suspicious and Hermione could tell that most of the people here were.

"You're an overgrown bat who couldn't even recognise a perfectly brewed batch of Verita Serum if you were forced to drink it."

At last, recognition shot in Snape's eyes, as well as fury.

"Another 50 points from Gryffindor."

"The problem being that I'm not your student anymore." Hermione said with a laugh. "And while we're at it, it was I who set your cloak afire seven years ago and I stole from your shelves in my second year to create a Polyjuice Potion. Harry, I'm the one who helped you to train your gift of being a Parseltongue. Ron, I'm the one who steal a Christmas kiss from you, in our sixth year. And Draco, I was more than surprised to be the one you came to when you decided you didn't want to be a Death Eater."

Silence met that little speech. Silver and Crookshanks chose that moment to let everyone knows of their presences. Letting down the Invisibility Charm, the two magical creatures took off from their end of the Great Hall to land, Silver on Hermione's shoulder and Crookshanks right next to his mistress. Hermione put a hand on the head of each of them and the two lowered their magical powers, returning to their usual raven and cat forms.

"Crookshanks!?"

The ginger cat eagerly jumped from the table to Ginny and the young women caught him just on time. Hermione could see that the others were slowly accepting the fact that she was indeed who she was, whatever she looked like now. It was Malfoy who brought up the subject first.

"You look older."

"Technically, I'm 30 now."

"How comes?" asked Ron.

"Well, I'm naturally one year older than you. Plus, I've spent a year playing with a Time Turner. Plus, ten years in a Time Wrapping spell, so­ I think it does something like 30 years old."

"How are you?" The question was simple but Hermione could feel the thousand others in her ex-Transfiguration Professor.

"Fine. I mostly got over my parents' deaths. I'm teaching, which was one of my dreams. I'm back in Hogwarts, which still feel like home. And I'm ready to do some serious damage."

That last bit was spoken looking straight at Dumbledore.

"Well, I think we ought to let you have some sleep. Everyone, you will be allowed to ask Hermione every single of you question tomorrow evening, at the meeting of the staff. Good night."

With those words, Dumbledore walked casually to Hermione.

"Allow me to escort you to your rooms."

Hermione knew to recognise an order when she was given one. So she followed her ex-Headmaster without any discussion. They walked out in silence, and all the way to the Room of Requirement was spent like that as well. Once there, Hermione was quite surprised to see a portrait hanging there. A portrait she had seen in another place not that long ago. Smiling down at her were the Four Founders of Hogwarts, Helga and Rowena sitting on a couch while Salazar and Godric were standing behind them.

"Well, I'll be damned."

"We thought it was only natural that the first Protector of Hogwarts since ourselves was to be guarded by ourselves." Godric said in a smug voice.

The other 3 laughed slightly at that and Hermione couldn't help but join in.

"So, what's the password?"

"No need for one," said Salazar with a wink. "The Room of Requirement has been required to be the room to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts during the day and your quarters during the night. We won't let anyone in at night apart from you, Silver and Crookshanks. And during the day, only those having either a lesson or an appointment will be allowed in."

"That way you won't be overwhelmed by those who want to know more about the Protector before their time has come to know." Helga said softly, smiling at the younger witch.

"Now, Hermione," Dumbledore said, "I'd like you to promise me that you won't go after the Death Eaters."

"You're asking for something impossible." Rowena said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at the other witch before turning to Dumbledore.

"As long as they stay well clear of Hogwarts, the Forest and Hogmeade, I won't go for them. That, I can promise."

Dumbledore nodded, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Hermione could tell he knew something was up with her, but she wouldn't tell him more. He kissed her goodnight and went on his way to his own room. Hermione waited for him to be safely around the corner.

"Yes, Albus, I won't leave Hogwarts and I won't attack the Death Eaters. But I can't be held responsible for the actions of the Order of the Night.¡±

***

A/N

So, what do you think? Review to tell me please.

Next chapter, more secrets revealed and Hermione¡¯s first days as a teacher¡­


	4. First lesson

Chapter 4: First lesson.

***

Hermione sat up on her bed and yawned widely. On the blanket, by her feet, Crookshanks was still snoring softly; obviously not ready to get up. But Silver was up and she flew to her mistress's shoulder. The witch ruffled the soft black feathers on the top of Silver's head, earning a gentle nimble on her finger. Hermione jumped out of bed and stretched her legs and arms before walking to her bathroom. A quick shower later, the new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts was ready to go. She cast a quick glance at her mirror: knee-length black boots, baggy black trousers, black tank-top and black leather jacket, Hermione was certainly not wearing what her students were used to see on one of the Hogwarts Professors.

"You have nothing of one of their usual teachers," the Hermione in the mirror reminded her real counter-part.

With a smile, Hermione tied her long hair in a ponytail. Then she took her first real look around her quarters. Rows and rows of shelves filled with books were covering several of the walls. A fireplace was waiting to be used. Her bed was queen-sized and not even occupying a tenth of the space available. A desk was set next to it, with everything she could need. Thankfully, the room was not in gold and red, but gold, silver, bronze and black.

"So?"

Hermione turned to see the smiles of the Founders on her. Each of the Fours was inside a personal frame, but Hermione caught sight of a fifth frame, empty apart for the long brown couch.

"So?" asked again Rowena.

"Perfect," answered Hermione with a smile.

"Well, this IS the Room of Requirements." Godric said in a rather matter-of-factly way.

"And what about the classroom?" Salazar slipped from his painting to Helga's. She welcomed him with a light kiss on his lips. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the most dreaded of the Founders' goofy smile.

Then she thought about that. Her classroom would need to be highly functional, as she would teach far more than theory to her students. She could remember the room in her days as a member of the DA. Something in the same style would be welcome, but more spacious, with enough place for desks so her students would be comfortable enough when she asked for only the theory part of the work. She had changed, and knew herself enough to be sure that her lessons would be more practical than most would think. Without knowing it, Hermione had closed her eyes as she imagined what her classroom should be. When she opened them again, it was to be greeted by the vision of the classroom of her dreams.

"Not bad," Salazar said as he eyed the tatami on the floors and the walls.

The room was now four times the size of her quarters, with her future students desks on one side and a large empty space on the other. Her own desk was facing the door, and not exactly in front of her students but in the middle, so she could sit and watch both the 'theory' and the 'practical' areas of the room. And Crookshanks was now sleeping on her desk.

The five paintings were still there. The individual frames were on the sidewalls, Salazar and Godric on one side, Rowena and Helga on the other one, while the empty painting of the brown couch was on the wall right above her desk.

A knock on the door and Hermione saw Salazar disappearing from his frame. His head popped in again two seconds later.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is requiring an interview."

Hermione shook her head, smiling at the Founder of the Slytherin House. Helga Hufflepuff mock-smacked her lover behind the head before going to open the door. Dumbledore looked around as he stepped in.

"I see that you are ready to welcome your students."

"Yes, except that you still haven't told me who I was to teach and when."

With a smile, Dumbledore waved his wand and a piece of parchment fell on Hermione's desk.

"That's what I came to give you. Breakfast will start shortly."

"I'll be right there." Hermione replied as she was already reading through her schedule.

Dumbledore left quietly. Today was Friday. And Hermione was delighted to see that she first off had to teach the seventh years from Slytherin and Gryffindor two hours in a row. Then, it would be the second years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but only one hour. Next came her lunch break and Hermione was quite amazed to discover that she had her whole afternoon free. But she frowned slightly when she didn't see any allusion to the training of the Aurors in her timetable.

"Well, looks like Dumbledore finally lost his marbles." Salazar was looking over Hermione's shoulder at the parchment. "I mean, look at that: you don't even have the Aurors' training in there, and neither the Dueling Club. And look, free this afternoon, but stuck on Tuesdays with 3 doubles: fifth, second and first years, plus a single with the seventh. This is plainly crazy."

"He's always been, Sal," Godric said with a clap on his friend's shoulder.

Salazar Slytherin rolled his eyes and all in the room laughed. Finally, Hermione headed for the door.

"Will be back shortly."

Hermione walked quickly for the Great Hall and still managed to be there before most of her students. She ate quickly and silently, glad for the fact that her neighbor, Professor Snape, had never been one to talk too much. And as Professor McGonagall was now back to her rightful place, by the Headmaster's side, Hermione's other neighbor was Professor Sinistra, who was well known for eating in silence. When the bell rang the end of breakfast, Hermione swiftly went for her Headmaster. Who, as usual, seemed to already know what she wanted from him.

"For the beginning of the term, The Aurors-in-training will follow their lessons with the seventh years. When you will be ready, I'll let you take care of this particular training. As for the Dueling Club, I do believe that all the students will sign on this year. I will allow everyone in, so I think that you won't be the only teacher in charge. Professor Snape is an obvious choice, as well as Professor Flitwick, for two of the others. Maybe I could even ask Professor McGonagall."

Hermione smiled and turned away. She found herself facing the whole lot of her class. Among them were many of her friends: Harry, Ron, Draco and most of those who had been the DA were among the Aurors-in-training, and Ginny was a seventh year now. She sincerely hoped they would understand her. She flicked imaginary dust from her leather jacket.

"Let's go, Class."

They all fell into step behind her silently and Hermione realized that, for at least a first lesson with all of her students, she would be treated with both reverence and/or fear. As she stopped in front of the Room of the Requirements, the Slytherins in the group looked up, obviously puzzled at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin hanging there.

"Ah, Hermione. We were really beginning to wonder if you had decided to step down as the new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"No chance. I was looking forward to teaching too much."

With a disdainful look at the students, Salazar bowed and let the portrait slide on one side to reveal the door.

"Don't mind him, he's a grumpy." Hermione said as she stepped forward and opened the door.

"I heard that," Salazar said from inside the classroom, a laugh in his voice.

Hermione laughed out loud and enter the room, her class after her. Small gasps told her that her 'decoration' of the room wasn't quite what her students had imagined. Hermione went for her desk and sat on it rather than on her chair, watching as her students sat at behind theirs. Crookshanks, awoken by her making the desk move slightly, yawned widely before shooting her a stern glance. He hopped on the nearest shelf and resumed his nap. Only Hermione could see the tip of his tail moving, informing her that he was very awake and looking out for troubles.

"Okay, here are the few rules about this particular lesson. First off, when I say stop, it means just that. I don't care what you were doing, you stop and wait for new instructions. Second, please, listen to what I'm saying when I give an exercise. I really would like no one to get hurt in this classroom. Third, no one uses any curse unless I authorise it. Fourth, if anyone is late, just walk in and join. But don't believe that I won't know. Come at the end of the lesson and explain or suffer the consequences. Now, I suppose that the whole of you are good enough to transfigure your robes into trousers. Those wanting to stay in their school robes can but they will have a disadvantage in what will follow."

Sure enough, puzzled looks were exchanged but all of them took out their wands and transfigured their robes into trousers.

"Good, now let me tell you what I expect from you. With our dear Headmaster permission, I will teach you the Dark Arts as well as how to defend yourselves against them. It will be more practice than theory here, even if you won't escape homework and written tests. But I'd rather know that you can perform curses and counter-curses, not only recognize and dodge them. I will also teach you how to defend yourself as a Muggle would. Any question up to now?"

Draco's hand was immediately in the air.

"Muggle defence won't be very useful."

Hermione could tell that he had chosen his words carefully, so as not to use any insult. She smiled at him and jumped from her desk to the floor.

"That's where you're wrong. Wand out, Draco, and let's see if you're as good as your reputation told me."

Hermione waved Draco to the empty side of the classroom. There, she stood in front of him, empty-handed while he was clutching his wand in his right hand.

"Good. I'm a pure Muggle. I don't know anything about magic, but I do know how to defend myself. You are a Death Eater. You've been ordered to capture a Muggle, without wounding her if possible. But you messed up and I now know that you're after me. Tell me, what do you do?"

"Full body bind spell."

"Yes, it would be one of the most efficient spells, wouldn't it?" Hermione had turned toward her other students, waiting for their views on the questions. Several were nodding, their agreement. "Then, let's try it. Draco, do the honours."

Draco Malfoy raised his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Hermione simply sidestepped and the spell flew past her, hitting the wall behind her. The whole room was silent at that.

"Spell perfectly executed. But the preparation lacked strength. You raised your arm too much, swished it down too slowly, and said your words without any conviction. As a result, your spell, if perfect in theory, was weak, slow and easy to counter. That is something I want the whole of you to remember. Your magic is as strong as you believe it to be. But you have to believe in it, to know how strong it can be when you want it to be. That is from where most of you power comes. Use your feelings, both good and bad, to increase the force of your powers. You want to heal someone, think of happy memories. You want to perform Avada Kedavra, think of the most hated of your enemies."

Hermione saw that her students were in effect hanging to her every words.

"Draco? Once more, with feeling."

Once again, Draco raised his arm and said the words. This time, the spell came fast and Hermione had to jump swiftly out of the way. She beamed at her student.

"I don't want to be the bad guy at the receiving end of this spell. Very good, Draco. Now everyone, why was I still able to avoid his spell?"

A Slytherin raised slowly his hand. Hermione checked with the register.

"Davis Hemmerson?"

The young man nodded as he let his hand fall back next to his side.

"Well, I think that a Muggle wouldn't be able to dodge a spell that fast."

"True, enough. A 'normal' Muggle probably wouldn't, or would be very lucky indeed. But I did point out that I was playing a Muggle who knew how to defend herself. Any Muggle with a little training would have a chance. Someone with as much experience as myself, even if pure Muggle, can dodge a single spell as easily as I've just done." As her students stayed silent, Hermione understood that she would have to fight several prejudices.

"Let's try another approach of the problem. Davis, come up here. You play as yourself and you've just been disarmed. Keep your wand in your pocket. Draco, you're still Death Eater. This time you're charged with the mission of capturing Davis, a wizard. You've just successfully used Expelliarmus. Now, for the Full Body Binding Curse. Davis, you are to dodge it."

The seventh year took a look at his teacher before setting his eyes on Draco. This last one raised his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The spell shot right at Davis Hemmerson, who, though he knew what was coming, was unable to dodge the spell and was hit square in the chest, falling on the floor as straight as a stick. Hermione remove the spell with a simple wave of her wand and Davis was soon again on his feet, rubbing his backside.

"This is why I will teach you what I call Muggle Defence as well as how to use your magic. I simply do not want you to be unable to protect yourselves if you loose your wand in battle."

The rest of the lesson was spent reviewing counter-curses. To everyone amazement, Slytherin won 15 points and Gryffindor 10 for good performances. As the end of the lesson was nearing, Hermione could tell that her students wanted to talk about some other things. She decided to talk before them.

"Now, I'd like to remember the whole of you that the Duelling Club will re-open this year. Professor Dumbledore, feeling that one Professor might not be enough, asked Professors Snape and Flitwick to join me and will talk to Professor McGonagall as well. The Aurors-in-Training must know that it is schedule for them to have separate lessons. But if you lot prefer, I can stick with seventh year and future Aurors together. For the next time we'll see each other, I just want the whole of you to work on the speed of your counter-curses."

Her students nodded and murmured their agreements and began putting away their things. Hermione fought a bit with a thought. She hadn't talk about that to the Headmaster, but it was part of her duty as a Hogwarts Protector.

"A last thing before you go. I will gladly receive any of your demands to join the Hogwarts Protectors."

The stupefied silence made her smile at her students.

"What? You really believed that I would fight on my own? The Order of Phoenix and the Ministry are already here, but it is the duty of the Hogwarts Protectors to fight for the school. And I know that the whole of you don't really want to be kept away from the fighting."

The cheers told her it was a good idea. And as the young witches and wizards were stepping out of the room, two other thoughts hit her: she had survived her first lesson and she wasn't able to return to the Golden Trio. That last one sobered some of her happiness. She knew that she looked like a 30 year-old woman. And she knew she nearly had the mind of one. But their friends were still young, some of them not even 20 yet. Crookshanks jumped from his shelves to the floor and then onto her lap, purring in a soothing way. Silver swooped down from wherever she had been looking to settle on her mistress's shoulder. Hermione blinked back her tears.

"You knew it would be that way."

"Yes, Rowena. But I didn't think it would hurt that much."

"Blame Voldemort!" Salazar said with a smirk.

Hermione's head shot up. She took Crookshanks in her arms as she stood up smoothly, so Silver wouldn't loose her balance. Then she snapped her fingers in the air. Less than two seconds later, a House-Elf appeared.

"Good morning, Winky."

"Good morning, Dark Lady."

Hermione smiled at the creature in front of her. Winky was wearing a little black T-shirt and was looking straight at Hermione, with no fear but a deep respect and adoration shining in her eyes.

"I need you to go and gather my Generals. Tell them that the Order of the Night is to come to the Forbidden Forest and wait there for new instructions. And tell them to bring weapons with them."

Winky smiled and bowed to her mistress before disappearing from the room with a loud crack.

"Well, I'd rather see you that way, young lady."

Hermione turned to Helga and smiled. The Fours were now together in the painting of the brown couch, Helga on Salazar's lap and Rowena on Godric's.

"You do know that everyone thinks that it's Rowena and Salazar who were having an affair…"

This had been a joke between them ever since Hermione had met them, in the Fifth Room of the Chamber of Secrets. The Founders thought it very funny.

"Well, you will just have to teach the truth about Hogwarts to the future Protectors!" Godric said with a chuckle.

***

The rest of the morning passed as in a dream for Hermione and soon she was back in the Great Hall, eating her lunch while looking for trouble around the room. When the plates were finally magically cleaned from the rest of her pudding, Hermione stood up, ready to go to the Forest and meet with her Order of the Night. But Dumbledore waved her to him.

"We all have a meeting in the Staff Room now, so you can explain everything that happened to you this past year. I really would like you to tell them just that: everything."

Hermione sighed as she shook her head. Right next to Dumbledore was Professor McGonagall, who was obviously very impatient to hear from her best ex-student. Hermione looked behind her and realized that all of the guests, which meant all of her friends, would be there too.

"Very well, I'll be there."

Hermione turned on her heels and walked straight for the staff door. She needed a bit of time to, one, decide what she would tell to and what she would hide from her friends; second, prepare her Occlumens-self against Dumbledore and Snape.

"That's gonna be a hell of an afternoon."

***

A/N

Here comes the new chapter. I had planned to write both the first lesson and the meeting in the same chapter but I realized it would be a bit too long so I cut it in half.

I also realized that there were some problems with the previous chapter. I mean all those I /  @ : things. I'll try to fix that a bit later.

Next chapter, most of the secrets will be revealed…


	5. Secrets revealed

Chapter 5: Secrets revealed

***

Hermione took a step in the Staff Room and silence fell upon all those gathered there. She took a quick look around. All the teachers of Hogwarts were there, as well as most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

'They are your friends. They will understand.'

Keeping those words in mind, Hermione walked across the room to the only empty seat, right in front of everyone else. Dumbledore smiled slightly at her.

"Good. Now I believe that all of us want to know exactly what happened a bit more than a year ago. To allow Professor Granger to explain, I will ask that you keep all of your questions for the end of her story."

Murmurs of agreements ran through the room before silence settled again. Hermione sighed slightly before taking a deep breath.

"I suppose that I must start with my death…"

Hermione closed her eyes as memories came crashing in her mind and she open her mouth to tell everyone.

~~~

Hermione was still crying, clutching the picture of her parents against her heart.

_He's wrong. Dumbledore's wrong. Let Dumbledore be wrong only this time. They're not dead. It's just a joke. A sick joke. They will be waiting for meat King's Cross. Dumbledore's wrong. They're alive. We will spend our holidays in __France__ again. My parents' are not dead. They're not dead._

The words blurred in her mind as she kept repeating them in her head, a litany to keep her sane. But she knew deep down that this wasn't a joke. Dumbledore never lied. Her parents' were dead. Because of her.

_No! Because of Voldemort!_

This shout of her mind shocked her out of her tears. Yes, it was all Voldemort's fault. He had killed Harry's parents. He had killed Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. He had tried to kill Harry. He had tried to kill Ron. He had tried to kill Draco. And now, he had killed her parents. And something snapped in her mind as her tearful eyes dried, a terrible glint beginning to show in the once happy brown pools.

_It's his fault. And he's gonna pay for it!_

~~~

She felt the tug. And before her brain even registered it, she was already flying on one of the school broom toward the limits of the Hogwarts Grounds. She had been ready. It had taken her a whole day in the Restricted Area of the Library, but she had found a spell allowing her to feel when a specific spell was used. She had cast it three times, one for each of the Unforgivable Curses. And it had worked. Once off the Grounds, she Disapparated to the place where the Cruciatus Curse had been used.

She saw what she expected there: three black figures with silver masks bent over the naked form of a girl. With an almost joyful shout, Hermione dived from the skies, her wands in her hand.

"Stupefy!"

And one of the three dropped on the floor, stunned. The two others turned to face their attacker, but Hermione shot a second Stunning spell straight at the farthest Death Eater before ramming into the nearest with her broom. Both attacks succeeded and Hermione jumped on the ground with a satisfied smirk on her lips. She walked over to the only Death Eater she had stunned. He was still trying to catch his breath, as she had knocked the wind off him when she had collided with him. But Hermione didn't intend on giving him the time. And her smirk was simply evil as she put a foot on his throat and applied pressure.

"How does it feel to be helpless? To know that no one is left to save you? To know that you're going to die?"

Then Hermione leant a bit closer, shifting all her weight onto the foot that was pinning the Death Eater on the floor. Under the force, the man began squirming, gasping for air. But Hermione didn't remove her foot…

~~~

"I was simply out to kill them all. The official version is that Voldemort felt something was wrong, came over to see and killed me."

"What really happened, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked softly.

"Voldemort did come and we dueled. But Professor Dumbledore Apparated me back safely here before we could finish that duel."

Hermione could remember very well the discussion that had followed. She could remember crashing every single thing in the Headmaster's office. She remembered Dumbledore proposing her with a way to have her revenge. She had accepted. But for the sake of all present, she would pass over that.

"Albus organized everything so I could disappear back into the Muggle world. He contacted the press and told them about my 'death', betting on the fact that Voldemort wouldn't want anyone to know that a 'Mudblood' had nearly bested him and three of his cronies. After that, I passed my NEWTs in secret…"

"And I'm pleased to announce to the Professors that Hermione passed Potions, Transfiguration, Charm and Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Off the Records marks, and Herbology, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Arithmancy with Outstanding marks."

The Professors nodded slowly at that, no one really surprised by these achievements. Hermione shrugged.

"I thought you said no interruption." As Dumbledore smiled at her, she went on. "And I went back to the Muggle world after that. Honestly, I was still out to find a way to defeat Voldemort once and for all. I just never thought that the answer could have been at my fingertips since my second year. In the oldest book referring to Hogwarts, I discovered something that shook me to the core: the Founders had never had any disagreement. And they had never parted. The Four of them had been the Heads of the school until they began to disappear, one by one, Helga Hufflepuff leaving last. But they had left behind something to protect Hogwarts. That, I've learnt last October. So I came back in Hogwarts secretly, to try and find out what exactly had happened more than a millennia ago and what was that last protection. In the restricted area of the Library, I found the original map of Hogwarts, with the signatures of the four Founders on it. And to my amazement, the Chamber of Secret was on it. Salazar had never built it in secret. I studied Parseltongue. I already knew some basics thanks to Harry. Then I went down there…

~~~

It was only when she arrived in front of Salazar Slytherin's statue that Hermione began to have second thoughts about that expedition. Sure, the Fours had known about the Chamber, but they had probably guarded it with more than a Basilisk. As Hermione looked around, she remembered what had happened in her second year.

_All because of Voldemort._

This simple thought made her take a step forward and say the words in Parseltongue.

_"Open up!"_

She had grown accustomed to the strange hissing sounds that fell from her lips. And as the statue started to move, Hermione steeled herself for whatever was to come. She hadn't even take a step forward that a hiss stopped her. She remembered the Basilisk and didn't really fancy another encounter. But this time, she had a weapon.

_"Close your eyes and lead me to the Sanctuary."_

_"And may I ask who wants to go there?"_

For a time, Hermione didn't answer. Basilisks weren't supposed to be stupid but its pronunciation sounded like this one was very educated.

_"My name is Hermione Granger."_

When the Basilisk came into view, Hermione quickly closed her eyes, straining to listen as the snake made its way toward her. She felt the tongue across her face.

_"Open your eyes, little one, and hop on my back. I will lead you to the Sanctuary for you are awaited."_

In shock, Hermione did as she was told and let the Basilisk take her through Slytherin's statue and along a dark and high corridor. Hermione was holding onto the snake as carefully as she could, watching the Basilisk as he took her down to the Sanctuary. She was quite surprised when they entered a second antechamber and found there the biggest badger Hermione had ever seen. Hermione felt something prodding her mind but before she could protest, the badger nodded to the basilisk. The basilisk nodded back and slithered past the other guardian. The badger began to follow them through a second corridor. In the third antechamber, the Basilisk stopped.

"Who is there?"

The sound of powerful wings beating the air was heard and a giant eagle swooped down from the darkness. It landed right in front of the basilisk, and across the way to the third corridor, Hermione noted.

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"So I am told."

The giant eagle nodded to the basilisk and the badger before turning its attention back on Hermione.

"What is your business here?"

Hermione knew that this was a test. And one she'd better not fail.

"I'm looking for a way to defeat Voldemort."

"You will not find such a thing in the Sanctuary."

"But it is said that the Sanctuary holds something able to defend the students of Hogwarts."

"That is correct."

"Then I need it. Because Voldemort won't stop until Hogwarts is either his or destroyed."

Once again, the three guardians seemed to discuss with one another without Hermione hearing anything. Finally, the eagle looked back at Hermione.

"Go forward, then."

Once again, the basilisk moved ahead. The eagle took off and disappeared in the darkness once more. And the badger moved along its snake companion, inside the third corridor. In the fourth antechamber, Hermione wasn't really surprised to see a giant lion, sitting in the path leading to yet another corridor. The sound of wings told her that the eagle was here as well.

"The Sanctuary is past our feline friend," the voice of the eagle told Hermione. "All you have to do is go past him."

With that, the basilisk lowered himself on the floor so Hermione could slide off him. Hermione cast a nervous look at the lion. It seemed carved in stone, but its yellow eyes were following each of her movements and the tip of its tail was moving just enough to assure Hermione that it was very real.

Carefully, Hermione took a few steps forward. The lion yawned widely, flashing its impressive sharp teeth at her. Hermione froze on the spot. It could take her in only one bit and nothing would be left of her. The lion cast a look to the ceiling and the eagle spoke again.

"He is wondering why the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor. He says that it was probably a mistake."

Hermione felt those words in her pride. She took her wand out.

"Well, let's see if your friend is as big as his words."

The lion jumped on his feet and casually walked out of the way. It showed the corridor to Hermione with a shake of its head.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary, Hermione."

The young witch could have sworn that the eagle was laughing as it said that. The four guardians were already retiring into the corridor behind her. With a last look at them, Hermione walked in the opposite direction, to the corridor in front of her and the Sanctuary.

The Sanctuary was even more beautiful that Hermione had expected. It looked like Hermione had stepped inside a clearing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, high trees surrounding her. In the middle was a small pond, full of crystal clear water.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary, Hermione Granger."

Hermione nearly fainted when she saw the four figures standing in the shades of the trees. Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were smiling at her.

~~~

"You mean you met the Founders?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Yes. And they told me numerous things about Hogwarts: how their dream had been to create a school to unite, not divide the wizarding world, how they had made a pact of mutual protection with the forest, how Rowena's precognitions had forced them to create the four houses in order to prevent a future even darker than the one we live in, how they had created the Hogwarts armours to protect students and staff when the time would come…"

Hermione stopped there. Even Dumbledore didn't know exactly what had happened next. She didn't want to reveal the existence of her Order of the Night yet. And even if Dumbledore probably could feel that something was off with her, he couldn't know exactly what. Not until it was too late for him to try and change her mind… So Hermione chose her next words very carefully.

"The Founders agreed that the best thing to do was to teach me as much as I could learn. They had created some kind of Time Wrapping spell that allowed me to spend 10 years learning various things in the space of 5 months. You know what happened after that."

"The attack on the school," Snape said with an obvious disgust in his voice.

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding. "I stepped out of the spell just in time. The Founders named me Hogwarts Protector and sent me to the battle field with enough of the Hogwarts armours to protect students and staff. Then I called the forest to our aid, in accordance to the old pact. And we won that day an important battle against Voldemort."

The whole room was silent, remembering that, even if they had won, some had nonetheless lost their lives in that battle. Hermione struggled a bit in her mind with her next words.

"I went back to another Time Wrapping spell and spend July there. Then, I spent August preparing myself to come back." Hermione shifted on her seat and shrugged. "And here I am."

"But why didn't you contact us?" Ron's voice sounded as hurt as the boy had been and Hermione felt the hurt in her heart.

"We had to make sure that no one knew where Hermione was, to keep her safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Dumbledore said with a calm and soothing voice.

Harry was about to say something when Silver entered the staff room, clutching a message in her claws. Hermione stood up and Silver landed on her shoulder, presenting her mistress with the piece of parchment. Hermione ruffled softly her raven's feathers before reading the message. It brought a smirk on her lips.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave now. I'm awaited somewhere else."

Dumbledore shot her a sharp look but Hermione refused to meet his eyes, her smirk still in place. Obeying to her mistress's unspoken command, Silver changed into her black phoenix form. Hermione took hold of the soft tail feathers and looked around to the others.

"I'll see you at diner tonight."

With those last words, Silver took off, carrying Hermione away with her, straight for the Forbidden Forest.

***

Hermione softly landed on her feet in the clearing, then took a long look around her. Clad in black leather, the Order of the Night saluted the arrival of their leader.

"Welcome, Dark Lady. Your word is our command. Speak and you shall be obeyed."

Hermione smiled sweetly to her followers.

"Our day has come. Soon, our enemy will die by our swords and powers. And we shall build a new world from the ashes of the old one."

Hermione let the cheers die before she began walking along the ranks of her soldiers.

"The Ministry of Magic are fools, for they think that they can win this war without our help. Let them try and feel defeat. We shall be the saviors of this planet and we will take what is rightfully ours: freedom."

As the Order of the Night was cheering their leader, Hermione turned to her Generals.

"So?"

A rather tall man stepped forward.

"We did as we were told, milady. Nearly the entire Order is here. The contingent of Giants is still in Armenia but they are ready to be transported here as soon as you give the order. Halves of the orcs and the goblins contingents are here."

"What about the Morphs?"

Another of the Generals, this time a witch, stepped forward.

"We're ready. The Animagi and the full-werewolves are here, while the controlled-werewolves are kept with several Animagi in the heart of the forest, away from both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. I made sure that the dragons have been put as far away as possible so no one knows they're here. The rest of the Animal contingents are awaiting orders in the Forest."

Hermione nodded before turning to another of her Generals.

"Wicca and psi contingents?"

"In order and ready to fight. I also made sure that every soldier of the Non-magical contingent had a Port-key with him, so he could swiftly be called upon."

Hermione turned to her fourth and final General.

"The wizarding contingent is awaiting orders as well."

"What about our spies?"

"Still on the field. Still not discovered."

Hermione nodded and smiled at each of them.

"Form about 20 teams of at least 5 people, each from different contingent. Then cast the Spell Tracker spell. Find the Death Eaters. And make them understand that they have a new opponent in this war. Don't stay long enough for the Aurors or the Order of the Phoenix to see you."

The four nodded and turned away to carry out their orders. And with a smile, Hermione took the way back to Hogwarts.

"I definitively need to keep Dumbledore out of the forest." She chuckled to herself before grabbing Silver's tail and let her black phoenix lead her back to the castle.

***

A/N

Thanks again for all the reviews.

Hope you've liked that chapter.

See you later for the next one…


End file.
